


A Love That Can Never Be

by Nianika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianika/pseuds/Nianika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her a few minutes to find The Vanishing Cabinet and she found Draco sprawled across the floor with burn marks on his hands and blood on his face. She sat on the floor and placed Draco's head on her lap, he wasn't completely unconscious so he knew it was Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Can Never Be

Hermione closed the book she was reading and looked up to the clock that adorned the Heads common room. It was 2 am; Draco had never been out this late. She was in dilemma whether or not she should go check up on him, as the last lime he was late he had many injuries on his person and hadn't come back till dawn.

She taught of going to Professor Snape but it was too late at night to bother the potions master. So Hermione put on her cloak and went up to the seventh floor near to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and walked past it thrice thinking 'I need to see the room of hidden things, I need to make sure Draco is safe', just as Mrs. Norris was coming near the hallway, Hermione entered the door which had appeared before her.

It took a few minutes to find The Vanishing Cabinet and she found Draco sprawled across the floor with burn marks on his hands and blood on his face. She sat on the floor and placed Draco's head on her lap, he wasn't completely unconscious so he knew it was Hermione. He snuggled closer to her for want of comfort and Hermione with tears rolling down her eyes as she held him closer, he wiped her tears with the back of his hand making sure that the burns on his fingers and palm doesn't touch her. She removed his hand gently from her face. Whispering words of comfort and care as she cast a Tergeo to clear the blood of his face and a Curare to heal the wounds on his hands and face.

She hated the fact that there was a war going on, she hated that they couldn't have a normal school year, she hated that they were in a war they didn't wish to be in, but mostly she hates that she's in love with Draco and he loves her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in Draco and Hermione’s seventh year, so that means Draco was given the task by Voldemort in his seventh year.  
> Leave kudos and comment to let me know you liked this. This is a one-shot for now. Comment if you feel this can be a good multi chapter fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
